Les mots, les gestes
by Kimmy Lyn
Summary: HPDM. Une petite fic sans prétention ou nos deux personnages pleurent en silence. Essayez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.
1. Les mots

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, **

**je n'en reviens pas de republier sur ce site... Pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverais... Mais je me suis aperçu que j'avais des fans et c'est ultra motivant. Alors je commence par remettre les fics que j'avais effacé.**

**Cette fic sera en trois chapitres et je vais tacher de penser à la publier rapidement. **

**DISCLAMER : Aucun personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Les paroles en italique sont celle de la chanson d'Hélène Ségara "Les mots les geste"**

**Les mots…**

La flamme de la bougie éclaire le petit cahier relié de cuir blanc. Sur les pages encore blanche court une plume de phénix laissant dans son sillage une traînée d'encre qui forme lettres, mots, phrases… La main qui tient cette plume tremble. De peur, de peine, d'amour… Une larme se mêle à l'encre, la diluant par la même occasion. Dehors, par la fenêtre, le jeune homme peut voir le étoiles, compagnes fidèle et discrètes, elles ne l'ont jamais trahit. Il lui suffit de lever la tête pour les rencontrer, pour qu'elles lui transmettent la force de ceux qui le regarde vivre de là-haut. Sa mère, son père, son parrain…

Et pour exorciser sa peine, Harry écrit. Il écrit au vide qui remplit sa vie, a ceux a qui il n'a pas eut le temps de parler, a ceux a qui il n'ose pas parler, a lui même…

_« Il écrit son journal_

_Sur un cahier d'écolier_

_Il écrit à la flamme_

_D'une bougie parfumée_

_Les secrets de son âme_

_Les sentiments qu'il tient cachés »_

Le Survivant se meurt. Bientôt de lui il ne restera qu'un corps sans âme, une coquille vide que plus rien ne pourra remplir. Alors pour pouvoir continuer à vivre, ou à faire semblant, il écrit.

_« C'est son carnet de bal_

_Lorsque la vie le fait danser_

_Il écrit ce qui lui fait mal_

_Dessine un cœur, des initiales_

_Dans son journal_

_Il écrit tout ce qui la blesse_

_Ce qu'il a pris pour pris pour des promesses_

_Les mots, les gestes »_

Harry est amoureux, y a-t-il pire situation au monde ? Lui en doute. Que faire quand on tombe amoureux de celui qu'on est sensé haïr de tout son cœur ? Tout les oppose, maison, destin, famille… Rien ne les rapprocha à part cette haine qu'ils entretiennent soigneusement. Mais le cœur du jeune poète se meurt de ne pouvoir se lier avec celui de son âme sœur. Lentement, inexorablement, il dérive vers des rivages lointains que personne bientôt ne pourra atteindre. Même ses deux meilleurs amis deviennent des silhouettes floues dans le brouillard de son cœur. Il n'a plus goût a rien, plus envie de rien, plus d'espoir. Son destin l'écrase comme le fardeau d'Atlas. Alors :

_« Il écrit son journal_

_Le soir, c'est sa boite à musique_

_Il écrit et le sable_

_Qu'il a dans les yeux le pique_

_Alors il met les voiles_

_Et souvent, le jour le surprend_

_Endormi à sa table_

_Parmi ses rêves d'enfant »_

C'est un enfant qui a versé plus de larmes que de raison. La vie l'accable et lui joue des tours bien cruels… Mais il n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Il est tout même heureux d'avoir croiser sur son chemin celui qui fera battre son cœur jusqu'à la fin. La sienne ou celle du monde, il ne le sait pas encore. Mais pour lui, il se battra, oui il veut lui bâtir un monde ou il pourra vivre heureux, un monde ou il pourra vivre sans se soucier de savoir s'il sera vivant le lendemain, et tant pis si ce monde est construit avec son corps comme fondation et son sang comme mortier…

_« Il écrit ce qui lui fait mal_

_Dessine un cœur, des initiales_

_Dans son journal_

_Il écrit tout ce qui le blesse_

_Ce qu'il a pris pour des promesses »_

Il n'aurait pas dû se faire d'idées, s'imaginer que peut être un jour « il » aurait pu l'aimer. C'est pour ça qu'il souffre aujourd'hui, c'est sa punition, et il l'accepte, il le sait il l'a mérité ou il la méritera, il en est persuadé. Alors pour combler le vide de son cœur

_« Il écrit son journal_

_Sur un cahier d'écolier_

_Il écrit à la flamme_

_D'une bougie parfumée_

_Il écrit ce qui lui fait mal_

_Dessine un cœur, des initiales_

_Dans son journal_

_Il écrit tout ce qui le blesse… »_

**« Draco Malefoy »**

**En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ai plut que vous l'ayez déjà lu ou non. A bientôt. **


	2. les gestes

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**deuxième et avant-dernier chapitre pour cette mini-fic. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de pleurer au fond de votre lit. Franchement, pour cette histoire il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, il y a une happy end.**

**La chanson est toujours d'Hélène Ségara, il s'agit de "Tu va me quitter"**

**Je vous laisse lire. **

* * *

Les gestes…

Je te regarde encore aujourd'hui, je te regarde partir sans que personne ne puisse plus te retenir… Je te vois te détruire, souffrir dans le secret de ton cœur et tu me fais mal. Je sais… je sais que je suis en train de te perdre… Que tu pars loin et que je ne peux plus te ramener…

J'ai tatoué ma peau à l'encre de t'aimer

J'ai tatoué le faux pour me cacher le vrai

Arraché aux oiseaux leurs ailes pour te garder

Chassé les marées hautes pour venir te chercher

J'ai tout fait pour te montrer, te faire comprendre, te laisser voir derrière mes yeux ce que mon cœur voit. Mais tu ne dit rien, ne fait rien et tu continues à te laisser mourir. Et j'ai peur… J'ai peur de te laisser partir, parce que si tu pars, tu ne reviendra pas je le sais… Mais comprendras-tu un jour ce que mon cœur hurle et ce que mes yeux pleurent ? J'ai peur, peur de te voir partir… mais je le sais…

Tu vas me quitter je le sais, tu vas t'en aller je le sais

Et sur les murs de ma détresse, j'ai l'envie de toi qui me reste

Tu vas me quitter je le sais, tu vas t'en aller je le sais

Mais il faudrait que tu comprennes que ton adieu coule dans mes veines

Mon sang bouillonne quand mon corps sent le tien, mon cœur s'affole et ma tête carillonne. Je ne peux me passer de toi longtemps, alors je te cherche et parfois je te trouve. Je te voit là, seul, ta baguette à la main et des larmes dans les yeux, t'entraîner ou simplement pleurer… Et mon cœur saigne de te voir si mal. Mais je ne peux rien dire. Parce que tu me hais, moi, Draco Malfoy… et que pour mon malheur, je t'aime… Je l'ai dit, je l'ai hurlé silencieusement, je l'ai écrit et je l'ai même peint dans le secret de mes nuits…

J'ai avoué ma faute sur du papier glacé

Coupable en quelque sorte d'être par toi blessé

J'ai voulu chasser l'autre au vent de mes secrets

Mais tu conjugues sans faute l'amour à l'imparfait

Mal jugé par tes lois, sans appels ni regrets

J'ai appris sous tes doigts les maux des condamnés

Tout mon corps te hurle de vivre, de rester avec nous pour encore partager ce don pour lequel tu te bats si fort. Tu croyais en la vie avant… Et je ne sais pas ce qui t'y a fait renoncer. Parce que oui, je sais que tu y as renoncé. Tu ne te bats que pour en finir et pour ne plus souffrir… Mais dis-moi… dis-moi ce qui te fait tant de mal… dis-moi pour que je puisse te ramener de ton rivage mort et gris… dis-moi trois mot et je t'offre une vie… la mienne… Je t'aime et tu ne me vois pas… et ça fait mal…

Tu vas me quitter, je le sais

Tu vas t'en aller, je le sais

Et sur les murs de ma détresse, j'ai l'envie de toi qui me reste

Tu vas me quitter, je le sais

Tu vas t'en aller, je le sais

Mais il faudrait que tu comprennes que ton adieu coule dans mes veines

Aujourd'hui, je t'ai vu écrire dans un petit cahier blanc et de tes beaux yeux couleur d'espoir je vois des perles s'échapper… Et mon cœur encore s'est remis à saigner. Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas, pourquoi te détruis-tu ainsi… Si je fais un pas en avant, feras-tu un pas en arrière ou me laisseras-tu t'approcher ? Laisse-moi être celui qui te ramènera de ton voyage en solitaire, laisse-moi être celui qui t'accompagnera, laisse-moi t'aimer, ne me quitte pas…

Tu vas me quitter, je le sais

Tu vas t'en aller, je le sais

Mais il faudrait que tu comprennes que ton adieu coule dans mes veines

Tu vas me quitter, je le sais

Tu vas me quitter, je le sais

Et je le refuse, alors aujourd'hui, je vais faire un pas, je vais venir vers toi. Laisse-moi seulement t'aider. Laisse-moi t'aimer Harry Potter.

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plût. Prochain et dernier chapitre bientôt ... si j'y pense...**


	3. L'amour

**Et voila le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. En espérant que celles et ceux qui l'on découverte l'on apprécié et que celles et ceux qui l'on relue aiment toujours. **

**L'amour**

POV Harry

_On portera nos regrets_

_Si nous survivons peut-être_

_Le souvenir dévasté_

_De notre ancienne planète_

_On emportera nos remords_

_De ce temps où l'on savait_

_Si honteux d'avoir eu tort_

_D'oublier que l'on pouvait_

Oui je le sais, si par miracle je survis, je regretterais toute ma vie de n'avoir jamais eu ce courage. Le courage de te dire, de t'avouer ces trois mots, de dire ce qu'au fond de moi je sais et que tu dois savoir aussi… Je me dirais, j'aurais pu, je me soufflerais tu aurais dû et je pleurerais de n'avoir pas pu… Mon dieu que la vie est cruelle avec moi. Moi qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'amour…

Et comme d'habitude, je me suis réfugié au bord du lac. Je sais qu'ils m'observent tous, qu'ils me voient m'éloigner, mais je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Toi qui déchires mon cœur tout les jours, qui le jettes à terre et qui le piétines sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu me tues, mais je t'aime pour ça… Draco, me verras-tu un jour autrement que par les yeux de la haine ?

POV Draco

_Je t'aime les yeux fermés_

_Sans te montrer mon cœur de verre_

_Je crois qu'j'ai peur que tu lises à travers_

_Les cœurs de verre_

_Ça peut mourir si ça reste entrouvert_

Oui, je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever mais j'ai peur… Peur de te montrer le moi que j'ai toujours caché. Peur de te montrer mon cœur que tu pourrais briser avec un seul mot. Peur de t'avouer que je ne suis rien sans toi, et de te voir me rire au nez… Peur d'imaginer que tu puisses un jour m'aimer et de m'apercevoir que j'avais tort… peur de voir mon cœur de verre se briser.

Mais je t'ai vu, je t'ai vu te détruire petit à petit et je ne l'ai pas supporté. Alors aujourd'hui, je suis là, encore en train de te regarder de loin mais cela va changer. Je m'avance, lentement. Personne ne t'entoure, tu ne les laisses plus t'approcher. Alors c'est moi qui viens. Je veux te sauver toi, pour que tu nous sauves à ton tour, je veux te montrer que dans ce monde, il y a encore quelqu'un qui t'aime.

Fin des POV

Draco s'approcha lentement de la silhouette tremblante de froid du gryffondor. Il ne disait rien, il avait encore trop peur. Mais quand il entendit distinctement les sanglots étouffés, il s'assit près du Sauveur et attendit. Il n'eut pas besoin de patienter bien longtemps, car presque aussitôt Harry releva la tête et ses yeux pleins de larmes rencontrèrent les deux perles grises de Draco.

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Draco ne répondit pas.

-Tu viens te repaître du spectacle du Survivant qui pleure ?

-…

-Tu viens me narguer peut-être ? Rire de mes faiblesses, blesser…

Draco interrompit le brun en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant contre lui. Il ne supportait plus de le voir pleurer et la peur du rejet brûlait son estomac, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé a faire pour calmer Harry.

-Ne pleure pas… ne pleure plus Harry… s'il te plaît, ne pleure plus.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry s'accrocha désespérément au serpentard et se mit à hurler. Il hurla sa détresse, son désespoir, son malheur, son amour, sa douleur… il hurla longtemps et ne lâcha jamais Draco.

Sans vraiment savoir combien de temps venait de s'écouler, Harry finit par lâcher Draco. Il sentit au fond de lui son cœur se briser. Cette étreinte que venait de lui offrir le serpentard était à la fois un cadeau et un poison. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la chaleur de ses bras, mais jamais il ne pourrait la connaître à nouveau.

Draco, quant à lui, pesait le pour et le contre d'une relation avec le Survivant. Certes il l'aimait plus que tout, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Il ne voulait pas souffrir, mais il savait en son fort intérieur qu'il était déjà trop tard. Même s'il ne lui avouait pas ses sentiments, il était irrémédiablement lié a lui.

-Pourquoi ?

La petite voix de Harry venait de poser la question qui le terrifiait.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi viens-tu me consoler alors que tu me hais ? Pourquoi viens-tu de perdre deux heures de ton temps avec moi ? C'est une nouvelle forme de torture ? C'est Voldemort qui te l'a ordonné ? C'est encore un plan pour m'affaiblir ?

-Hein ? Que… mais non… pas du tout ! Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Parce que tu me hais…

-Toi aussi tu me détestes…

-Non…

Draco cessa de respirer.

-Que… Quoi ?

-Je ne te hais pas… loin de là…

Draco sentit un fol espoir monter en lui, mais la peur le retenait encore.

-Si tu ne me hais pas… alors… quels… quels sont les sentiments que tu as pour moi ?

Harry le regarda, avec ses magnifiques yeux verts remplis de larmes et au fond desquels on pouvait voir une peur intense mais aussi un peu d'espoir, tout ce qui restait de ce qui avait fait de Harry le Survivant…

-Dis-moi Harry… dis-moi… souffla Draco aussi doucement que possible…

-Je…

-Dis-moi…. Dis-moi ce que tu éprouves pour moi…

-Je…

-Je t'en supplie Harry…

-Je t'aime, finit par avouer Harry, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Draco faillit hurler, mais au lieu de cela il ancra son regard dans celui de Harry. Le Survivant prit soudain peur et tenta de s'éloigner de lui.

-Excuse-moi… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… vas-y pars… laisse-moi… Mais ne me hais pas… s'il te plaît ne me hais pas…

Il ne cessait de répéter ces quatre mots, comme une supplique, une dernière demande à la vie qui peu à peu le laissait s'échapper, une dernière supplique au destin. Draco sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, et doucement il ramena Harry dans ses bras.

-Je ne te hais pas… je ne te hais pas… je t'en prie, reste avec moi, je ne te hais pas…

Harry se laissa aller dans les bras du serpentard et savoura ses mots. Il ne le haïssait pas… Maintenant Harry pouvait aller mourir sur le champ de bataille avec l'esprit en paix. Il savait maintenant que s'il mourrait, ce serait pour lui, pour qu'il puisse vivre dans un monde en paix ou la peur ne serait plus la compagne de chaque instant.

-Harry ?

Il releva la tête.

-Ne meurs pas… Je t'en supplie reste avec moi… reste avec nous… ne nous laisse pas, ne nous abandonne pas…

-Je…

-Ne m'abandonne pas… je t'en supplie… si tu meurs … je… je ne te survivrais pas… Je… je ne sais pas vivre sans toi… Je t'aime… je t'aime Harry… tellement… ne me laisse pas…

Harry sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Des larmes qui lui brûlaient la peau, ces larmes de joie qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir verser un jour. Draco le serra fort contre lui pour sentir son corps, sa chaleur, pour être sûr qu'il était encore en vie, encore là près de lui. Quand Harry releva la tête ce fut pour trouver devant lui le visage de Draco, proche, très proche du sien. Ils s'unirent alors en un baiser doux et tendre, plein de larmes et de douleur informulée. Un baiser qui allait sceller leur avenir et celui du monde dans lequel il vivait.

Très vite ce baiser se fit plus intense, plus profond, plus langoureux. Et très vite, ils eurent besoin de plus. Leurs gestes devinrent fébriles, leurs corps se cherchaient, leurs bouches se trouvaient et se retrouvaient, se goûtaient et se dévoraient. Draco finit par stopper le gryffondor. Harry paniqua. Qu'avait-il fait pour que Draco s'arrête ? Etait-il aussi nul que ça ? Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Du calme, petit cœur, je ne te laisse pas, mais je me demande si la rive du lac est un bon endroit pour…

Harry se jeta sur lui et le renversa sur le sol. Il se foutait royalement de l'endroit du moment qu'il pouvait sentir Draco au fond de lui, tout au fond de lui. Peu importait que toute l'école puisse les voir, et peu importait que le sol soit dur ou inconfortable. Si Draco ne le refusait pas, il le ferait n' importe où, n'importe quand et n'importe comment !

Loin d'être dérangé par tant de fougue, Draco se laissa faire. Il savoura ces millions de baisers que Harry déposait désespérément sur son visage, cette main qui soulevait sa chemise pour se glisser sur son ventre, cette jambe qui se glissait entre les siennes…

Mais le serpentard savait que Harry ne souhaitait que lui montrer qu'il le voulait ici et maintenant et qu'il devait reprendre l'initiative. Aussi força-t-il le lion à se redresser pour qu'il puisse le déshabiller correctement. Il commença par déboutonner la chemise blanche en n'omettant pas d'embrasser chaque centimètre de peau nouvellement dénudé. Puis, quand tous les boutons eurent cédé, il fit glisser l'étoffe sur le sol en caressant au passage la peau douce de son âme sœur. Ses lèvres se perdirent quelque part entre le cou du Gryffondor et son épaule, dans ce creux tendre et doux. Harry frissonna de désir en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Draco entreprit ensuite d'enlever ce pantalon plus gênant qu'autre chose. Il passa donc ses mains sous le tissu et caressa la peau offerte. Puis il déboucla la ceinture et fit glisser le pantalon sur les jambes fuselées de Harry. Il déposa une myriade de petits baisers sur ces jambes en partant de la cheville pour finir près de l'aine. Il ne laissa aucune parcelle de peau hors de portée de ses lèvres et savoura avec délice ce cadeau que lui offrait Harry.

Le gryffondor quant à lui ne savait plus où il en était. Deux heures auparavant il pensait ne jamais connaître cette extase et maintenant il sentait Draco partout sur lui. Il ne pouvait que hocher la tête en tout sens, incapable de rester tranquille. Et quand il arriva au point de non retour, quand il sentit qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il supplia Draco.

-Dra…Draco… s'il te plaît… je t'en prie…

Souriant, le serpentard obtempéra et se saisit su sexe de son amant. Il le caressa, le goûta timidement, le fit coulisser dans sa main, le caressa de sa joue, bref, il l'apprit par cœur. Enfin, il le goba d'un seul coup, faisant hurler Harry de plaisir. Quand il entendit ce cri du cœur, il sentit son excitation grandir encore et eut du mal à ne pas crier. Au lieu de cela, il commença à aller et venir sur ce sexe brûlant, à le mordiller, à laisser courir sa langue sur toute la longueur et à goûter les premiers sucs du plaisir. Il essayait de ne pas penser au moment où il s'enfouirait dans ce corps chaud et offert, mais il échoua lamentablement.

Harry avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la terre afin de pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il ne savait plus rien excepté que Draco était son monde, sa vie et son âme. Et quand il sentit un doigt entre ses fesses il ne fit que soupirer un peu plus de plaisir. Certes la douleur était présente, mais rien n'aurait pu ternir ce moment, rien… Aussi ne broncha-t-il pas quand il sentit un deuxième puis un troisième doigt faire leur chemin dans son corps et étirer son anus afin de le préparer à accueillir Draco. Il anticipait ce moment et son plaisir grimpa d'un cran.

-Harry… Ho mon dieu… Harry j'ai envie de toi… Tellement…

-Viens… Viens mon Draco, mon amour… Je t'en prie, viens…

Une larme s'échappa des yeux azur quand il entendit ces mots. Son Harry, son amour, sa vie, son âme, son amant… Il le voulait, il le désirait, le suppliait… Il s'empressa d'exaucer son souhait en se plaçant entre ses jambes. Et, d'une seule poussée il franchit les portes du paradis. Un cri lui échappa quand il s'arrêta au fond du corps de Harry et d'autres larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux quand il sentit les bras de Harry autour _(Nda à sa Beta : Tu vois j'ai pas mis de « s » à autours… Oups… NdBeta : Merci, j'apprécie tes efforts à leur juste valeur ! Maintenant, on se concentre sur les « à » lol)_ de lui.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Dra… Draco… ho par Merlin… je vais mourir…

-Jamais ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir !

-Aime-moi toujours !

Sur ces mots, Harry replia ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et amorça de lui-même un mouvement de va et viens. Aussitôt Draco reprit l'initiative et fit l'amour à Harry avec ardeur et tendresse. Il se délectait de ses petits gémissements, de ses « je t'aime » soufflés à l'oreille, de ses petits coups de langue sur son oreille. Alors il l'aimait avec passion, tendresse, et désespoir.

Et enfin, l'orgasme arriva, balayant tout sur son passage, peur, désespoir, malheur, blessures… pour ne laisser que l'amour inconditionnel, l'amour pur et unique qui lie deux âmes pour une éternité de plaisir.

Draco retomba sur le corps encore tremblant de Harry et le serra contre lui si fort qu'il crut un moment l'étouffer. Mais Harry lui rendit son étreinte et l'empêcha de se retirer de son corps. Encore un peu… il voulait le sentir encore un peu, avant de devoir revenir à la réalité.

Finalement, Draco se dégagea et Harry frissonna. Mais Draco le reprit dans ses bras.

-Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais, assura-t-il avec force.

-Je t'aime.

-Pour toujours, avait répondu Draco.

-Pour toujours avait alors fait écho la voix de Harry.

Les mots sont parfois superflus, mais parfois nécessaires. Ecrire est parfois le seul moyen de dire, et aimer est parfois le seul moyen de vivre.

FIN

**Voila, c'est fini. Vous avez aimé ? **


End file.
